Their Story
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Eli and Clare's relationship from Ms. Dawes point of view. Her thoughts as she watches the young couple's romance bloom. And to think...this all started because she made them English partners.
1. Through Another's Eyes

**So I literally thought of this about three seconds ago -_- My fingers won't let me rest until I type it! So basically, I thought about how Eclare wouldn't have even happened if it weren't for Ms. Dawes making Eli and Clare partners. Then again, if Eli ends up killing Clare, we all know who to blame *****points at Ms. Dawes*****. Anyways, here's a little fanfic about her watching Eli and Clare's relationship grown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

I had no idea what I had created when I paired them together. I thought it would be a good idea. Clare Edwards was a smart girl who needed to learn how to express her feelings and not hold back. Eli Goldsworthy wrote brilliantly, painting a picture for the reader, but could get a bit wordy at times. I thought they would be the perfect match for English partners.

I was right in more ways than one.

I saw the glances they shared with each other during class. The passed notes and whispered comments. I noticed how Clare blushed whenever Eli got a bit to close to her.

And then I hear gossip among the students.

"_St. Clare is dating that new emo dude_._"_

They were the perfect cliché. The good girl falling for the bad boy, like a classic romance novel come to life. I believe Nicholas Sparks wrote a similar story. _A Walk To Remember_. I just hope Eli and Clare's story don't end like that one.

Then I hear about the boy who almost stabbed Eli. It had been a feud that eventually boiled down to Clare and suddenly, I regretted ever pairing them together.

But the day Eli returned, I saw how he made a beeline for her after I scold him for not wearing uniform. How Clare's face lit up at the sight of him. The next day they come to school with matching cartilage piercings. Hmmm, is this how teenagers make-up now-a-days?

They thought I never saw the quick kisses they shared before class, despite the new PDA rules. I won't tell on them. Young love is so beautiful.

I feel like the author of an epic romance novel. To think…had I never paired them together…their story would never had gotten the chance to be told.

I pass by them as Eli – quite loudly – declares his love for Clare and smile slightly.

I have to say, I'm quite proud of myself.

**Hey, I said it would be short ^-^ Just a little idea that wouldn't let me sleep until it was typed and posted. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	2. A Day In Class

**You have asked and I will give! Wow, I didn't expect so much positive feedback on this, much less so many people asking me to continue. So I decided to do another chapter. And I may do one more tomorrow about Ms. Dawes noticing a change in Eli and Clare's relationship as the episode **_**Drop the World **_**comes closer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

English class has become the highlight of my days at Degrassi. Not only because I can enlighten young minds on the wonders of reading and writing. But because I can watch the progression of a real life, teen romance between Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. It's heartwarming, watching their story progress.

The class goes like this.

Lately, I've taken my time not to get there to early. Often, I have caught them sneaking a kiss before class. I know of the no PDA rules but the kisses are always quick and innocent.

When I walk in the room, they are in their seats and talking to each other in low whispers. Clare's cheeks flame red when I walk in and I know she worries if I had seen their kiss only moments ago and will rat them out to the principal. While I prepare for class and they talk to each other, sometimes I'll notice Eli gently touch Clare's hand or tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Clare always glances worriedly at me, wondering if I'll tell on them for these small gestures of affection. But I am always conveniently writing on the board or looking over papers when she looks up at me.

The rest of the class starts to trickle and both of them greet their friend, Adam Torres. I notice him smile and hear him tease them about being so "lovey-dovey".

The class starts and both Eli and Clare are at full attention. But I notice small instances between them. The note passing that often ended in me gently chiding Clare for giggling in class.

"What is so funny Ms. Edwards?" I would ask. Eli was always to her rescue with a witty remark on the topic for the day. I would just smile at the two of them, raising my eyebrows in suspicion.

Then there are the days Mr. Goldsworthy seems unable to keep his hands to himself. I'll see him play with Clare's auburn curls when he thinks I'm not looking. Or, if I have the English partners working together, he'll sneak a quick kiss on her hand or cheek. Sometimes, when they work together, their hands will find each other and their fingers intertwine. I don't think they even realize they're doing it. Mr. Torres is quick to warn them when I start heading in their direction and their hands quickly fly apart and Clare's cheeks turn red and she can't quite look me in the eye. Eli is as shameless as ever though. I think he gets a sort of thrill at almost getting caught.

Then class ends and Eli and Clare are almost always the first ones out the door. Probably to sneak in some PDA before their next class. As they walk out, Eli quickly glances at me, probably to make sure I'm not looking as he slings his arms over Clare's shoulders and they walk out the door together.

**So there's the second chapter! Like I said, I may add another tomorrow of Ms. Dawes noticing a change in Clare as Clare begins to feel suffocated by Eli. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**

**************And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is _MoonlghtSpirit _(notice no "i" in "light". The name _MoonlightSpirit _as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there.**  



End file.
